Man Enough
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Marluxia comes home late one night to find that Vexen waited up for him and he has a surprise for his lover that makes Vexen question Marluxia's manly pride. Will Marluxia prove he is man enough? MarlyVexen. Oneshot. Lemon. Crossdressing. For Pahoyhoy


Man Enough

* * *

Authors Notes: So, this was supposed to be my contribution for MarlyVexen day, but unfortunately, my computer decided that it was going to die. And die it did. So I had to go out and get another one, which is why I wasn't able to get this done on time. Hopefully you are still able to enjoy it a week late, lol.

Also, I know you didn't ask for this one, lovey, but I wanted to dedicate this story to my Pahoyhoy. When she was up in the spring and we were working on the famtreverse, we kinda became slightly obessed with this couple, among others. I love you, please never forget to smile. Your smile has the ability to make even the darkest days seem bright and I miss you more than you'll ever know. I love you with all my heart.

* * *

The entire house was silent, there wasn't a single sound to be heard anywhere. The quiet was completely unnerving. For the sole occupant, it was all he could do to keep himself sane during the silence. Vexen was a patient man and he would just wait it out. Or at least that was the plan. Normally he would just go to bed, but unfortunately the reason for his insomnia was also the cause of this confounded silence.

Normally at this hour he would be tucked in bed and probably sound asleep, but no, not tonight. Marluxia just had to go have a night out with Larxene. That always made Vexen nervous. There was no telling what kind of shenanigans those two would get into while they were unsupervised, though this time they promised that the police wouldn't end up involved. Between the worry that he would be called to help bail those two out yet again, and the fact that his bed was empty, sleep evaded the man of long blond hair. He wouldn't get any rest until Marluxia came though the door.

To ease his nerves and insomnia, Vexen sat at the kitchen table, sipping at his tea, staring that the clock. 12:34. Marluxia had promised to be home by midnight and once again, he was late. That just made Vexen worry all the more. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Marluxia. After all, being together for nearly 15 years made trust between them a given. It was just who he was out with. Larxene held a blatant disrespect for anything even remotely resembling a rule. She was often the instigator when it came to getting into trouble, Marluxia following her usually for the sheer amusement of it. The two of them were definitely the source of more than a few of the grey hairs that were littered through Vexen's pale blond hair.

Eventually the front door creaked open, breaking the blond out of his melancholy. Looking up at the clock once more, he wasn't overly surprised to see that the time was now 12:51am. An hour late. Marluxia had better have a good explanation for this. Pushing up from the kitchen table, Vexen had his way out to the front hall, intent of telling his lover off for being so late. Only a single lamp illuminated the small entry way, the sight of Marluxia hanging up his coat in the hall closet partially blocked by the closet doors.

"Do you realize that you are nearly an hour late?" Vexen questioned, leaning up against the stairs, preparing to hear just about anything from Marluxia in the form of an excuse.

Obviously had not expected Vexen to still be up, let alone right behind him. With a slight shriek and a hand clutching at his chest, the man of feathered pink hair spun around to see the blond man standing there, arms crossed over his chest. There was an unreadable expression on his lover's face and that didn't help to calm the rapid beating of his heart in his chest. "Oh sweet heavens, Vexen! I didn't' expect that you would wait up for me. I told you I would be late. Larxene and I just lost track of time. I'm sorry." Marluxia apologized, an embarrassed flush blossoming over his already pink cheeks.

Vexen just rolled his emerald eyes, knowing that something like that was all too likely to happen. At least Marluxia was still able to stand upright which meant he hadn't been drinking that much. Usually after a night out with Larxene, he couldn't even remember his own name let alone stand up. Perhaps they really hadn't gotten into trouble tonight. After a short moment, Vexen looked back over at his lover, finally noticing something. "What in gods name are you wearing?" Vexen exclaimed, unable to neither think of anything else nor tear his eyes away from the sight.

Taking two steps forward, creating a loud clicking that only stiletto heals on ceramic tile could produce, Marluxia came to a stop in front of his lover, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Why, do you like it?" the pink haired man smirked, bending over only a slight amount.

Vexen could only stutter as he tried to both respond and hide the flush that crept upon his cheeks, "I…i…i…" the blond produced articulately, unable to recall any other words at the comment as he tried to take in the outfit his lover was wearing. His gaze fell to the floor, focusing first on his lover's feet. The first thing he noticed was the thin healed stiletto heals, a wide leather band wrapped around Marluxia's ankles and two other black straps crisscrossing over his toes. Said toes were encased in sheer black nylons, the sight sending a shiver down the blond's spine. Gulping down the lump that had appeared in his throat, Vexen continued to lift his gaze, taking in his lover's choice of clothing.

The next thing Vexen saw was an ankle length black skirt made of material that looked extremely soft to touch. Although at first the skirt seemed to be fairly modest, as Marluxia straightened his body, standing with one hip jutted out just so, the material gave way, revealing long slits on either side of the skirt. Fingers went up to instantly to cover the blond's mouth as he attempted to hide the arousal he was feeling. There was no way that Marluxia could find out how much he liked this. The slit of the skirt stopped only a few inches below the pink haired man's hops, revealing the lacy top to the smoky black panty hose. Every time he shifted only a little, the slightest amount of Marluxia's bare thigh came into view, sending another blush burning over Vexen's face.

Unable to continue staring at the barest flash of creamy flesh without resorting to drastic measures, the blond continued to look up, almost regretting it when he saw the top that his lover had decided to wear. The shirt was very form fitting and if Vexen had to venture a guess, he would say it was made of leather or something similar. It went in at Marluxia's thin waist, giving him the illusion of an hourglass figure. The way that it fit so perfectly to the slim body made the blond believe that the top was a corset. The front laced up with a soft pink ribbon, coming to a bow just at the pink haired man's breast bone. Although Marluxia had no real breasts, the shirt almost gave him the appearance of such, but it didn't really matter to Vexen. With the bare shoulders only touched by the thin leather sleeves, the outfit showed off all of Marluxia's masculinity while also accentuating the soft and almost feminine side of him as well.

Finally able to look up and into his lover's fair face, Vexen wasn't all that surprised to see a black headband with a small velvet bow perched just so in the feathered pink hair. Emerald eyes went wide with they locked with piercing blue and it gave Vexen a chance to notice that along with his new attire, Marluxia was wearing make up. Of course he was.

"Why on earth are you dressed like this?" Vexen questioned sternly, hoping that his voice wouldn't betray the attraction he felt for his lover even after all these years of being together. Of all the reasons for him to be late, this definitely had not been one Vexen had considered.

Marluxia chuckled lightly at the comment, flipping some of his shoulder length pink hair back, "Well, Larxene knows how much you've been working over time at the lab lately and it is wedding season for me in the shop, so we haven't seen much of each other lately. She thought that is might help to put us in the mood tonight."

Vexen was so taken aback that he had to physically take a step backwards to catch himself. "You have spoken to Larxene about our sex life?" he had to admit, he was a little upset by that information. The blond didn't honestly think that their sexual relations were anyone's business other than their own, especially not that loudmouth girl that was far too sadistic to be good in any way, shape or form. The anger did serve to dampen his arousal a slight amount; at least enough for him to confront his lover without a tent in his loose fitting sleep pants. After all, he was still a blue blooded male, and seeing his lover in such a get up was a spectacular sight to behold.

Bright blue eyes rolled as Marluxia took a step forward so he was only a few inches in front of his lover. A single finger was gently placed against Vexen's lips, obviously to prevent the blond from protesting any further. "Dearest, Larxene could tell fully enough that we've both been too busy and exhausted to do any more that sleep in our bed as of late. Apparently I whine far too much when I haven't gotten any in a while." The first part was spoken in a deep and husky whisper, a tone that shot through Vexen's heart like an arrow, sending a wave of pleasure to wash over his body.

At this distance, the blond could easily smell the natural floral scent of roses, lilies and too many other flowers to name on that single finger. The heady scent served as a reminder of just how little he had seen of the pink haired man lately. It was true, Marluxia's floral shop had been overwhelmed with so many orders that the pink haired man was putting in so many extra hours to complete the arrangements and bouquets. Vexen had also put in his fair share of overtime hours at hospital he worked at as a lab technician as Aerith had just gone on maternity leave. Had that truly affect their love life so much.

While he watched his lover's eyes flick the way that they always did when he was trying to figure something out, Marluxia smiled, reaching down with his free hand and taking a hold of Vexen's hand. As always, the smooth skin was cool to the touch. It seemed like the blond's skin was always cold, but Vexen never seemed to mind the chill. At least it gave Marluxia a good excuse to cuddle up to the blond night in an attempt to warm him up. With a small smile, the pink haired man brought the hand to his thigh, guiding it to the high slit in his skirt.

Vexen let out a squeak of surprise at the touch, he hadn't even noticed that Marluxia had taken his hand, nor had he noticed that the finger pressed against his mouth had begun to softly trace around his lips. The first thing he had noticed was the intricate detailing of the lace that circled the top of the nylons. The pink haired man really had gone all out with this. With a shaky breath, Vexen attempted to meet Marluxia's eyes, and as soon as he did, he found himself staring into a playfulness that he had not seen there for a long time. Marluxia's hand moved to wrap around the blond's wrist, guiding it upwards still.

With a gasp, the blond allowed his hand to be pulled upwards until it came to touch the creamy skin above the top of the nylons. An audible gulp left him as he thought of what might be holding the socks up as still his hand was moved upwards. At first he thought he would surprised with how high his hand was going, that maybe Marluxia wasn't wearing anything under the silky material of the skirt. As his trembling fingers passed over the sharp hip bone, Vexen was prepared to encounter nothing but proving that tonight he should expect the unexpected, his hand came upon another piece of lace, though unlink the wide band he had touched around the tops of his lover's thigh, this one was scarcely wider than two fingers.

As if the material burned his hand, Vexen jumped away from his lover, crashing hard into the stairs behind him. Standing up straight, Marluxia regarded his lover with a confused expressing. "What's wrong, snowdrop?" he whispered, reaching one hand out towards his lover cautiously, worrying that he had done something wrong or something that offended him.

Cradling his hand to his chest, Vexen turned emerald eyes onto his lover. "You're wearing women's undergarments." He said that as if it explained everything.

Smirking only slightly, the pink haired man moved until he was pressed tightly against the blond, easily feeling his lover's true reaction to this outfit despite the baggy plaid sleep pants. "Yes, a matching bra and thong. Is that an issue?" he said, lifting his hand up to cup Vexen's smooth cheek. Oh, there was a surprise. Vexen normally had a fair bit of stubble this late in the night. Had the blond shaved in anticipation of this encounter?

Attempting not to hiss as a long thigh was pressed against his arousal, Vexen tried not to get lost in the throws of pleasure quiet yet. "Of course there is an issue. I can understand the skirt and corset, but do you have no pride as a man? Why must you assume that I will be attracted to you if you are clothed as a woman?"

Letting out a breathless chuckle escape him, Marluxia snaked the hand that cupped his lover's cheek to the back of Vexen's head, long fingers tangling in the cascading blond locks. Marluxia had always had a fairly feminine physique, something that had bothered him immensely until his second year of college. Until then, the pink haired man had been made to dress like a woman by many of his former boyfriends, something that he had truly hated doing, especially when they made him wear women's underwear. All that had changed when one day in biology he had been assigned to work with Vexen on a project. After the project had been completed, the two continued to see one another, eventually beginning to date and starting this lifelong relationship. Vexen had been horrified to learn that Marluxia had been forced to cross dress in the past and vowed then and there that he would never ask that of the pink haired man, especially not the undergarments that he despised so much. "Vexen, this is something that I chose to do on my own. You did not force this upon me. I wanted to dress like this for you, dearest."

"After all that talk of degradation and such, you still feel as if something like this is what will excite me?" Vexen glared, trying to understand exactly what his lover was doing. It was true that Marluxia did still appreciate fashion and knew that he looked best in softer colours and other shades that some would consider 'girly', but since the day he had Vexen had begun dating, the pink haired man had refused to ever where women's clothing. It didn't matter how much Larxene had tried, it was something that he always outright refused, and it was something that Vexen was completely content with.

With a smirk, Marluxia reached one hand down and pressed it firmly against the green and yellow plaid flannel pants Vexen favoured for lounging and sleeping, easily feeling a fully hardened penis beneath the soft material. "Oh, it doesn't excite you in the least?"

His eyes went wide as he attempted to step back, only to find that he was already as far as he could go against the stairs. "It's…it's a natural reaction. You're attractive and the clothes do look good on you and I am ashamed because I know that you don't like this," Vexen began to ramble until his lover's other hand came up to press against this and dry lips.

"Snowdrop, the reason why I did this is because I never would ask it of me. I love you and I wanted to do something different for you. You know that I would never wear something that I wasn't comfortable with. Your reaction has made me even happier that I have done this, especially feeling this here." The last two words were accentuated with a hard squeeze to Vexen's trapped erection, causing the blond to gasp out loudly.

Locking eyes with his lover, Vexen couldn't find any falseness in the pink haired man's words. That only caused his eyes to narrow into slits and glaring harshly at Marluxia. The blue eyed man could only smile as he knew what that look meant. It meant that the blond was conceding defeat. Well, that hadn't taken long. With as much will power and self restraint that he could muster up, Vexen placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, pushing the taller man away from his body. A single gaze, along with a deep flush told Marluxia what was going on, causing him to smile gently. "You go up and get ready, I'll turn everything off and be right up," he told the blond softly, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Vexen's brow.

Nodding but not speaking, Vexen turned and began to travel up the stairs, unable to stop the blush that continued to spread when he heard the loud clicking of Marluxia's shoes against the floors as he went around turning off lights and locking doors.

The blond was nearly panting with arousal by the time he made it up to their bedroom. He knew that it had been close to a month since they had last been intimate, much longer than they had ever gone before. Obviously they were no longer as active as they had been at the beginning of their relationship when they had been able to go at it three of four times a day, but even now after 15 years of being together and nearly 10 years of being married, dealing with two equally busy work schedules and the realization that they were indeed getting older, they still were able to find the time every couple of days to be intimate. So a month had seemed like an eternity to both men.

Quickly stripping off the plain white shirt, following that with his pants, Vexen folded both garments, setting them neatly on top of the dresser. A quick thought told the blond to keep his underwear on, at least for now. An even deeper blush began to creep up and turn his ears red when Vexen had absolutely no problems noticing the obvious bulge in the tight white briefs that he wore. As much as he wanted to deny it, he thought that Marluxia looked incredible dressed like he was, the slinky material hugged all the right places on the pink haired man's body, showing off the amazing body that Marluxia ran five miles every day to maintain. With his heart pounding furiously in his chest, the blond man crawled onto the bed, settling against the pillows.

Smirking to himself as he made his way up the stairs, Marluxia had been delighted at the reaction he had gotten from his lover tonight. He had been considering doing something like this for Vexen for some time now, but the nervous thoughts of how his lover would react had been what had held him back. Of course during college he had been thoroughly disgusted by cross-dressing, but that had been a long time ago, when relationships were purely sexual for him and he hadn't been completely comfortable with his sexuality or his fairly feminine physique. Now that he was older and in a relationship with a man he loved physically, mentally and spiritually, Marluxia embraced everything he was with open arms.

Larxene had been the one to suggest the outfit he was wearing right now. They had been out shopping when she had sent he top, telling her best friend that it would look awesome on him in her own uniquely worded way before grabbing it and forcing him into a dressing room to try it on. Everything had escalated from there. At first, Marluxia had tried it on just to humour Larxene, never intending on leaving the fitting room, but much to his surprise and horror, the discomfort and embarrassment that he used to feel while dressing like this never appeared. It took a lot less cajoling that he ever though possible to get him into the rest of the outfit. By that time, Marluxia became resolved about the issue, knowing that it was all going to be for Vexen. The last minute addition of makeup had been what had caused his lateness, but after checking himself out in a mirror, the pink haired man agreed with Larxene that it had been the finishing touch on the outfit.

It was a lot easier to walk in the four inch heals that he thought it would have been Marluxia thought as he climbed the final stair, smiling as he saw the bedroom light on. With a definite strut in his steps, the pink haired man walked into the bedroom, his cobalt eyes sparkling with desire when he saw his lover propped against the headboard on their pillows. Vexen's pale legs were already spread, bent at the knees, giving Marluxia an amazing view of the blond's strained arousal.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Snowdrop." His voice was thick with arousal as Marluxia walked forward, stopping at the foot of the bed, looking up at his lover between those long and enticing legs.

Vexen swallowed hard at the sight of Marluxia in front of him, on hip jutted out to prop a fisted hand on. "I...I…It's no trouble," his whispered voice stuttered, causing the blond to groan inwards at his inability to hide his emotions.

The pink haired man chuckled lightly at the sound. Vexen always stuttered just like that when he was turned on. It was one of his most endearing traits, one that made Marluxia feel slightly weak in the knees. Ensuring that green eyes were locked on him, the pink haired man sensually ran his fingers up and down his bare arms, shivering slightly at his own touch as if it were the touch of his blond lover. With a sly smile, fingertips ghosted over bare shoulders, playing with thin straps. A shaky moan from the bed signalled Marluxia that Vexen was enjoying this. Sending his lover a saucy wink, Marluxia then slid his hands down behind his back.

The hooks in the back were a little awkward to get undone, and frankly they were taking longer than what he would have liked. But a simple sway of his hips back and forth seemed to keep the blond on the bed mesmerized and that's what mattered. Eventually, the top finally came free, sliding partially down Marluxia's arms. Slipping the thin material completely off, he allowed the top to fall to the floor. It was easy to hear Vexen's gasp in the quiet room at the sight of a lacy black and pink bra wrapped around the thin chest. Larxene had chosen this particular bra began although Marluxia had no natural figure to fill out the cups; it still fit him well and didn't have material sagging.

"Enjoying this much, dearest?" Marluxia whispered, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his skirt. "Well, I'm about to show you that I still have all my pride as a man and I will be more than man enough for you tonight." Vexen said nothing in response, just blushed as he grabbed firmly onto the comforter beneath him in an attempt to not touch himself. After all, this was about them being together as a couple, not solo. Besides, if he started to give his throbbing erection even the tiniest stimulation, the blond wouldn't be able to guess how long he would be able to last much beyond that once he started.

Continuing to sway his hips, the pink haired man began to push his skirt down at a tantalizingly slow speed. His undivided attention was on his lover spread out in front of him. Mentally, Marluxia made notes of what Vexen reacted strongest too, when those slender hips would roll forward a little, or when toes began to clench or unclench in time with each movement. After all, now that he was older and more comfortable with something like this, it could open up a whole new world of sexual possibilities for them.

As he took in a deep breath, Marluxia allowed his eyes to slide shut for only a moment as he pushed the silky material down his body until it pooled around his feet. Surprisingly enough, the pink haired man found himself blushing slightly now that he was fully exposed for his lover to see. This had been the hardest part for Larxene to get him to agree to.

At the sight of his lover standing there in front of him dressed as he was, Vexen was pretty sure that this had ensured his orgasm would be coming much faster than he had hoped for. As much as he had been against this in the beginning, the blond could no longer deny the rush of excitement it had sent through his entire body. Marluxia stood there, the red tinting his cheeks just accentuating everything else. Instantly the emerald gaze was drawn to the other man's pelvic region. Marluxia hadn't been fibbing when he had said thong. The nearly opaque black lace did absolutely nothing to hid Marluxia's thick arousal. Vexen could not understand how that thing could be the least bit comfortable, especially when was in such a state. His lover's erection peaked out of the top of the flimsy material, pressing against the pink haired man's flat stomach. As the material V'd down to disappear beneath the slim body, a reddened testicle stuck outside of the thong on either side, creating an amazing image that burned itself into Vexen's memory.

"Marluxia…" Vexen trailed off breathlessly, causing the pink haired man to look back up with a smile. Not waiting for a reaction or permission, Marluxia leaned forward until he was kneeling on the bed, hands supporting him in front. With yet another naughty smile, the pink haired man began to slowly and seductively crawl up the bed, between Vexen's long and slender legs. The blond was only able to let a shaky and airy moan escape him as he found himself incapable of looking away from his lover's cat like movements. As soon as Marluxia came to a rest between Vexen's legs, two hands instantly buried themselves in the feathered pink hair, effectively knocking the thin black headband with the bow to the bed.

With a small smile that sent a visible shudder though the blond, Marluxia lifted one hand up to rest on the strained bulge in the plain white underwear. "It's been far too long, Snowdrop," he whispered in a husky voice before he ran a long finger up and down the easily identified outline of his lover's hard cock, loving the almost desperate whimpers that fell rapidly from the blond's lips. After this long, the pink haired man knew better then to tease the blond or withhold stimulation for too long. Though the aggression that Vexen could show when that happened really was a sight to behold. But tonight was not for that. In a move that drew a surprised gasp from the blond, Marluxia tore the underwear clean in half, another small tug enough that the pesky barrier was completely removed from the slim body.

With no hesitation whatsoever, the pink haired man dove in, easily swallowing the entire erection in one swift motion. Fingers and toes flexed in unison as Vexen felt the tip of his penis brushing against the back of his lover's throat. Sapphire eyes looked up from under a hooded gaze, locking with emerald. As much as he was able to, Marluxia smiled into those intense eyes before moving his head backwards, Vexen's cock sliding partially out of his mouth. The blond could barely contain his moans as he saw the deep red that had been on his lover's lips only moments ago now smeared along his shaft. That had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life. Before his mind could properly dwell on that though, Marluxia's lips slid back down the blond's shaft, once again encompassing his length in that amazing heat. Desire and need continued to flow throughout his veins unrestricted. Marluxia really did have the most amazing mouth that he knew how to use with the highest amount of skill. The dexterous tongue pressed firmly against the underside of Vexen's penis, moving along with the bobs of the pink haired man's head.

Marluxia lost himself in the motions of up and down, savouring the intensely salty flavour that leaked from the slit of the thick cock. Obviously Vexen had truly been enjoying things so far tonight, something that the blue eyed man would keep in mind for future reference. Knowing that this was not how he wanted their first night in so long to end, Marluxia pulled up so that only the swollen head remained between his lips. Continuing to provide a steady suction, he began to lap vigorously at the tip, at the same time he used his hands to rest on the underside of his lover's pale thighs, pushing them up towards Vexen's stomach. The new angle of the blond's body gave the pink haired man easy access to exactly where he wanted.

Attempting to keep his moans quiet, Vexen loosened his grip on the hair in his hold, giving Marluxia the ability to move all he wanted. Within moments, he was glad of that when he felt his penis drop from his lover's lips. Although the action sent a brief flash of frustration though his body, the blond forced himself to remain calm to see just what Marluxia would do next. The blond was not disappointed when he felt the slick tongue running down the length of his shaft until the pink haired man came to the junction of testicles to penis. Instead of continuing back up along the engorged member like Vexen had expected, the green eyed man bit off a gasp of surprise when the smooth tongue travelled lower, over the rough skin that encased Vexen's balls.

The pink haired man couldn't help but smile at the various noises that escaped from his lover's mouth at his actions. Sparing only a few moments to draw a single nut into his mouth and sucking harshly at it, Marluxia allowed it to fall from between his lips with an audible pop after only a couple of seconds. As much as he would enjoy continuing to suck at the sensitive sac, tonight that was not his ultimate goal. Using just the tip of his tongue to trace a line down between the two hardened testes, the pink haired man couldn't resist giving the entire sac a few long and lavish licks. At the sensation of Vexen squeezing his hair tight once again in a silent plea, Marluxia decided to continue towards his destination.

With a loud cry that he failed to suppress, the blond couldn't help it as his hips thrust forward on their own when he felt the warm and moist tongue of his lover pressing against the puckered rosebud of skin at his entrance. The heat burned through Vexen, spreading to all his extremities before freezing once more at the sensation of the thin tongue being pressed inwards. The tight ring of muscle instantly began to spasm at the intrusion, involuntarily pulling the tongue, which felt so much thicker now, deep into his body.

The tightness that surrounded Marluxia's tongue was almost overwhelming as the muscles of his lover's anus contracted around it. Not allowing that to daunt him, the pink haired man began to lap at the inner ring of muscle, savouring the heady flavour that was uniquely Vexen. It took a few moments, but soon the pink haired man no longer felt as if his tongue would be squeezed off. Taking complete advantage of the situation, Marluxia pulled his tongue out of the tight cavity, spitting loudly onto Vexen's asshole before thrusting his tongue back in. each time he did so, his tongue stroked roughly at the inner walls, being sure to coat them in as much saliva as possible. The blond man could no longer contain his noises of pleasure, moaning loudly every time he felt the velvety tongue lick harshly at the slick walls of his ass.

As soon as Vexen began to make noise at every movement of his tongue, Marluxia withdrew the organ out of the tight hole, meeting a disappointed groan and roll of thin hips forward. Smirking lightly, the pink haired man allowed his tongue to snake out once more, licking small circles around the outer ring of the pucker of skin.

The blond could barely maintain the tight grip he had on his lover's hair, that amazing mouth working its magic on his body. The emotions that flooded all his senses were more than any words could describe and they always seemed to make Vexen melt. A whispered cry of his lover's name fell from his lips, the sound reverberating through the otherwise silent room. As soon as the word escaped him, he could feel Marluxia smirk against his ass before the pink haired man pulled away. Growling at the loss of contact, Vexen used the grip he had on his lover's hair to pull the fair visage up so that their eyes locked once again. "You had best stop teasing me like this," he warned, a frosty light shining within those intense emerald eyes.

Marluxia could only smirk at the cautionary tone as he sat up. "My, aren't we the patient once tonight," he smiled as he moved back to sit on his heels, Vexen's fingers falling from his now ruffled pink locks. Pausing a moment to gaze lovingly down over the thin form on the bed, the pink haired man couldn't help but smile a true smile at the sight. At first he had been completely against the makeup that Larxene had insisted on, but now he was beyond glad he had listened to her. At the sight of Vexen's long penis standing out erect from his pelvis, the length several shades darker than normal due to the smeared lipstick sent a shiver up and down Marluxia's spine. Definitely worth it.

With slow and deliberate moves, the blue eyed man made sure that he had his lover's undivided attention as he reached up behind him, unclasping the bra. With a slight breath of relief at the loss of the constricting garment, Marluxia mage a mental note that he would think twice before donning one of those things again. Feeling the laser like stare fixated on him, the pink haired man just offered a soft smile as he slipped the now lose material down his arms in a sensual manner, amazed at how expressive Vexen's face was at the display. Unable to contain his own desire for much longer, Marluxia pushed himself back up onto his knees, slipping the far too tight thong down over his hips, kicking it off of his ankles the moment he could. A quiet groan fell from the sapphire eyed man as he was finally free of the most uncomfortable to the clothing. He would definitely agree to wear women's clothing for his lover again, but maybe not the underwear. Though it had surprised him that the black lace hadn't gotten tangled on the strappy black shoes he wore when he had kicked it off.

An almost whimper caused Marluxia to pause in his stripping as soon as he touched the tops of his thigh high nylons. His eyes went wide as he looked down at his lover who was still laying there, a healthy glow on his cheeks and his erection still as hard as ever. "Don't," Vexen whispered huskily, "leave them on?"

Another smirk blossomed onto the pink haired man's face as he let go of the tights, moving so that he was back between the blond's legs. "Alright," he whispered, positioning himself in line with the slickened hole. "Are you ready?"

"Just do it," Vexen answered with a roll of his eyes. An instant later he gasped as he felt the large head of Marluxia's penis rubbing up and down along his crack. The pink haired man leaned forward, resting one arm alongside his lover's body as their chests pressed together. At the new form of contact, both men could easily feel the heavy breaths of the other along with the rapid breathing that accompanied them. Pausing for only a moment to give a loving smile to the blond, the intense lust that clouded Vexen's vision was enough for Marluxia to continue on. With a practiced skill, the pink haired man used his free hand to guide his penis along his lover's crack, finally pressing it firmly against the moist tunnel into Vexen's body.

Now that Marluxia was so close to him, the blond reached his hands back up; wrapping them around the blue eyed man's back, gripping tightly onto the thin shoulders. "Just hurry," moaned Vexen, wishing that his lover would just stop teasing him already. The whimpered plea was all that Marluxia needed to hear as he slowly began to press into such familiar territory. The blond let out a long moan as he felt the initial penetration. That sensation never seemed to fail to amaze him. With a hitched breath, Vexen laid perfectly still as Marluxia pushed slowly into him.

Knowing fully well that his lover would have no problems taking him, the pink haired man continued to press forward until he was sheathed up to the hilt. When he was completely within the overwhelming heat, Marluxia paused to let out a shaky chuckle. No matter how many times they had sex, Vexen was still just as tight as he had been their first time. Even now after so many years, the heat threatened to throw the blue eyed man over the edge at any moment.

Running his short fingernails over the smooth plains of his lover's back, the blond tried anything to get Marluxia to move. As incredible as the fullness that he felt was, it could not compare to the gentle thrusts. Unable to think clearly at the moment, Vexen began to mumble and babble about nothing, words he would normally never use flowing out of his mouth. Anything to get his lover to start moving.

Pressing their foreheads together, Marluxia leaned in and pressed his lips against Vexen's, drawing the blond in for their first kiss of the night. As soon as their mouths touched, his hips began to pull backwards slightly until just the tip of his cock remained in the blond's body. With a soft thrust, he was buried once again, a slight whimper escaping the green eyed man. Seizing the opportunity, the pink haired man pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth. As his hips began to fall into a steady rhythm, Marluxia took control of the kiss, his tongue roughly exploring the familiar territory of the blond's mouth.

Vexen was no longer able to contain his emotions as he felt the pink haired man assaulting his body so vigorously. Each time he made a noise, it was immediately swallowed, Marluxia ensuring that their mouths remained connected. He could feel each thrust that the pink haired man made into his body, and despite the lack of full preparation, there was virtually no pain and the little that there was only enhanced everything else. Once of the most astounding sensations was that of the slightly rougher material of the thigh high nylons rubbing against his inner thighs. It was something he had never felt before, but was something that sent jolts of pleasure through his entire body.

Breaking away from the kiss, Vexen let out a deep gasp as he reached up and wound his hands around the back of his lover's neck, fingers lacing through the silky pink strands once more. "Marluxia!" he cried out airily as he began to roll his hips downwards to meet the pink haired man's movements thrust for thrust. Marluxia's crystalline eyes gazed down upon the fair face of his lover contorted in pleasure. Around the pale lips was a faint red circle, the remainder of the lipstick he had been wearing. That sight fuelled Marluxia's movements as he increased the pace of his thrusting. Together they moved as one, the motions all too familiar to both men, though familiarity didn't make things any less passionate.

With a smile, the pink haired man moved the hand that had been resting alongside his lover's hip until it came between their sweaty bodies and pressed against the sharp indent of the blond's hip. "Time to pick it up a notch dearest." The husky voice escaped Marluxia's mouth just as the hand slide down just a little further until nimble fingers grazed over the strained erection. Vexen's only response was to moan out, his brow furrowing together at the noise. The blue eyed man knew exactly what that meant, so without any hesitation, he began to stroke the thick cock with long and hard pumps, his fisted hand moving along the length with a swift determination. He couldn't help the fact that his smile only broadened when he heard Vexen's nearly silent pleas to hurry up.

A single move was all that was needed to angle the blond's hips up only the slightest amount, and with that, it created an easier position for Marluxia to drive into the other body which he eagerly took charge of. Their bodies drove together in a frenzied fever, each time the pink haired man strived to thrust deeper and deeper into the tight channel. Within only moments of them adopting this new position, Vexen's cries took on a new pitch as his entire body seemed to be clamping down on the intrusion, squeezing tightly around his lover's cock. The sudden constriction was enough to bring forth a loud cry from Marluxia's lips. The blue eyed man transferred the sensations being inflicted along his length and applied the same amount of tightness along the blond's penis using his fist.

As the spikes of pleasure continued to reverberate through his entire body, Vexen knew that the end was rapidly approaching. He just wasn't able to handle the numerous sensations that were overwhelming his being. The feeling of the blunt head of his lover's penis pressing harshly against his prostate with every thrust sent tremors through his body. The blond began to harshly pull at the pink hair in his grip, desperation lacing his moans as he could feel every inch of Marluxia's long penis sliding in and out of his body. As the pink haired man gave a particularly harsh series of thrusts into the slim body, Vexen let out an almost guttural moan as he was thrown over that edge, the whiteness taking over his vision as he began to spasm uncontrollably as his orgasm washed over him.

Line after line of milky white cum shot out from the blonde's pulsating cock before dripping down over Marluxia's long fingers, some shooting up to land on their heaving chests. His entire body quivered with exertion as he allowed his arms to fall to the side as he continued to involuntarily roll his hips down towards his lover's pelvis. Vexen could feel every muscle in his torso begin to seize up, trying to pull Marluxia's length further into his body. His toes began to curl due to the high levels of ecstasy he was experiencing, rubbing along the almost smooth surface of the pink haired man's nylons.

With a smile at the sight of the blond experiencing such an intense pleasure, it caused Marluxia to drive even harder into the increasingly tight heat of the blond's ass. He could feel Vexen's orgasm taking over his body from here and it only encouraged him to build towards his own completion even quicker. A few harsh thrusts into the pulsating warmth combined with the soft cry of his name falling from his lover's lips was enough to send Marluxia spiralling towards his own oblivion, his entire body tightening as he pushed into his lover's body one final time, his back arching to ensure that he was pushed in as far as he could go. Only then did Marluxia let loose his restraint as his own body began to convulse with each wave of his orgasm, his seed spilling into Vexen's eagerly awaiting anus. As each shudder ripped through him, the pink haired man thrust fiercely into the slicked passage of his lover's rectum.

When the last ribbon of cum had finished releasing into the blond, Marluxia let out one final chuckle before he collapsed onto Vexen's chest. Each attempt he made to take in a deep breath only resulted in the blue eyed man inhaling the heady mixture of his lover's after sex musk and the blond's natural scent, a smell that reminded Marluxia of freshly fallen snow. The combination was thoroughly intoxicating; almost invigorating enough to prepare the pink haired man for round two. With a sigh of content, Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen, pinning long arms to his sides, effectively limited the blond's means of escape. Then again, if Vexen felt even half as drained as Marluxia himself felt, neither of them would be moving for quite some time.

"That was amazing as always, Snowdrop," the pink haired man whispered, placing soft kisses on the blond's moist brow, pushing some of the mused blond hair off of Vexen's forehead.

Unable to form any coherent words, Vexen merely nodded, sneaking a peak down Marluxia's back, watching the mesmerizing sight if the pink haired man's bare ass rising and falling with his breaths, showing off those backs of those tantalizing legs still wrapped in the stretched nylons. Gulping harshly at the amazing vision, the blond couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face when he felt his penis twitch in appreciation of the sight.

Marluxia could only hum with laughter at the unusually candid reaction his lover was displaying, completely able to feel the blond's cock returning to life against his stomach. "If you're feeling up to another go so soon, I assume you like the stockings?" the pink haired man smirked, placing kisses along his lover's defined cheek bones.

Blushing even deeper, Vexen attempted to avert his eyes, but the man on his chest reached up to cup a smooth cheek, preventing just that. "Y-y-y-yes. I do. Appreciate them, that is," he stuttered the whispered words out, sending Marluxia into a fresh set of chuckles.

"I love you, Snowdrop," he smiled, unable to fully conceal the laughter that still coloured his words.

The statement only caused the blond to turn from scarlet to a flaming crimson colour. For a man as intelligent as Vexen, he had a very hard time accepting Marluxia's love so openly, and returning those words no matter how strongly he felt. "I love you too," he responded just as softly.

The pink haired man placed a kiss to Vexen's forehead, smiling as he pulled back. "So, how about when we renew our vows next year, I truly play the part of blushing bride for you afterward, complete with dress and garter so we can celebrate like this?"

With a voice that fully concealed his arousal, nervousness and emotion that was flooding his consciousness at the moment, Vexen turned his emerald eyes until they locked with the clear blue of his lover's, and speaking in low tones said, "I think I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

And another oneshot crossed off my list of want to writes! I totally want Marluxia's outfit. Like seriously, lol. I have even gone to look for the top, lol. I hope everyone liked this. I just love writing Vexen's stuttering and embarrassement, it's so much fun! And Marly is just so…Marly, lol. I don't think that there is any other way to describe him. Thanks again so much to everyone for all of your continued support and until next time!


End file.
